


Exhale

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edge is like completely cool with all this though, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fell Papyrus is a dick, Fontcest, Gift Fic, Go with it anyways, Grinding, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm sorry Toby, Incest?, Just smut, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Sibling incest?, Sinnamon Roll Sans, Smut, Somnophilia, TAG ALL THE ECTO THINGS, They're not technically brothers?, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tralala beware the woman who is bad at tagging, a wild lewdberry has appeared, edgeberry, i wrote this at 4 am, lewdberry, seriously this is all porn, so it's really shitty, this is entirely self indulgent, very dubcon for many reasons, yeah because i totally wasn't going to write this on my own anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: "The other Papyrus that had just walked into their lives was a little more than not nice."In which Blueberry gets to see a softer side of Edge, and in which Edge wakes up to a less-innocent side of Blueberry.Full fic of 'Exhale' over on my Fontcest Dictionary (Smut) Challenge!





	Exhale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GetMcDunkedOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMcDunkedOn/gifts).



> so i'm adding this as a "gift fic" because before I did Instruct I actually waited for people to request. This time, I just fucking wanted to write some porn. So I'm adding this as a gift fic for the person who requested it in the first place, because holy hell this is all your fault. SCONES, I BLAME YOU.

The other Papyrus that had just walked into their lives was a little more than not nice.

Edge (so named because of his attitude and style) was a lot like Sans. They were both clean freaks, they both loved walking and jogging, and they both cooked magnificent meals. But the way Edge acted was decidedly _not_ like Sans. He was always so _angry_ , getting ticked at the slightest inconvenience. He never hesitated to insult anyone (Blue, Papy, even Edge's own brother) for anything. His facial expressions were always sharp, a permanent scowl warping his ~~otherwise handsome~~ features.

So maybe that's why when Sans walks downstairs to find him passed out on the couch he doesn't immediately walk away.. He's never seen Edge sleep, the taller skeleton was seemingly always awake. He himself was an early riser, but by the time he'd go downstairs breakfast was already cooked and Edge would have his nasal cavity buried in a book.

Sans has never seen the other so vulnerable, so gentle looking, so off-guard. His face was relaxed for once, a contented almost-smile in place of the withering scowl he'd grown to know. He was snoring softly, rib cage rising and falling with soft, steady breaths. Sans was hypnotized (most definitely not aroused) by the peaceful sight, legs moving on their own towards the sleeping skeleton, arm outstretched and reaching for the other.

He knows what he's doing is wrong but, he's just curious. Curious to find out if Edge sleeps like Sans -- if he's just as dead to the world when he's asleep as he is. Wants to know how far he could go, how far he could push it.

He crawls on top of Edge, and it's a painfully slow and full of anxiety as he stops every 5 seconds to see if he's roused the other. He fully seats himself and it's in that moment he realizes just how worked up seeing Edge so vulnerable has got him. The harsh press of the other's pelvis to his has his breath quickening and his panties growing damp. He's grinding without even realizing it, addicted to the pleasure that's rocking through him. He leans forward, his small frame seemingly dwarfed by the larger.

He's so lost he doesn't notice the way Edge grinds into him or the way his breath had quickened and was laced with the softest of grunts.

"Mm~ah! Edge~"

_"Yes?"_

* * *

Papyrus is a sadist. He freely admits that. He's always enjoyed seeing other people suffer. There was just something thrilling in pushing someone to their breaking point. Maybe that's why he was so awful?

Ever since they stepped into this backwards-ass world, Edge (he deeply protests that nickname, despite how fitting it may be) has felt more than a little out of place. People weren't _afraid_ of him. People here try to _talk_ to him instead of cowering in fear of his very presence. It was disrespectful, in his opinion. He was Captain of the Royal Guard for fucks sake, and people just waved his temper off as if he were a three-year-old throwing a tantrum.

But the most infuriating, humiliating, ~~somewhat arousing~~ part of this universe was that no matter how hard he tried, this Sans refused to submit. His own Sans (Red as they called him) was Papyrus' most proud possession. He was the perfect example of how one should treat their authority. It was fun (and relatively easy if he's honest) to condition Red into his obedient sub, and Edge was excited with the chance to start all over with a new Sans _(maybe it would earn him some fucking respect around here.)_

It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Blue was so much like him _(stubborn, proud, commanding)_ that it was impossible to even get a rise out of him. He was always calm and collected, never once faltering despite Edge's best efforts. It was as endearing as it was frustrating, as mortifying as it was arousing.

He's not sure when his goal had morphed from conditioning the Blueberry to getting any kind of a rise out of him was unclear, but it was undeniable now.

He had a thing for the Blueberry.

* * *

Edge has always been a light sleeper. Growing up in a place like he did, you pretty much had to be. The slightest noise could wake him up, no matter how deep of a sleep he was in.

Now that they live with Blue, Edge realizes how annoying it is to be woken up in the middle of a sound sleep (he mentally apologizes to Sans.) Not only was the berry an early riser like him, but he got up several times in the night to get something to drink. Edge hasn't gotten a full nights sleep in a while. He doesn't need much, anyways, but restless nights tend to catch up with him every once in a while. So it's not surprising when he's woken up from a rather pleasant dream by the sound of the stairs creaking under solid weight. He sighs through his nose, refusing to get up. He's exhausted, and he tosses his head to the side, trying to return to the soft lull of sleep that just had it's hold on him. 

He's starting to feel the familiar dregs of sleep when the couch dips next to him. His eye sockets open a crack and he nearly jolts forward with the site he's met with. Just a few feet in front of him was the skeleton that had been plaguing his thoughts, a blush high on his cheekbones and his sockets lidded with what can't possibly be with fatigue. He somehow manages to keep his breathing slow and steady despite the shocked arousal that was rocking through him. He watches as little Berry climbs on top of him, seating himself fully and pressing their pelvises hard together -- oh Stars, he can feel a distinct warmth and wetness pressing against him. It takes all of his willpower not to let his magic manifest into something  _solid._

Sans was rocking into him, trembling with the force of his arousal. He can hear the softest of whimpers and the sweetest of moans falling from him. He collapses forward onto his chest, his grinding growing more forceful and his whines louder.

"Mm~ah! Edge~" He had him right where he wanted him.

* * *

 

 _"Yes?"_ It was a soft growl in his ear, as taunting as it was terrifying. Sans froze.

Slowly, he pulled back trembling. "E-Edge?" He felt himself wither under the piercing stare the taller was giving him. _He was so boned._

"Good morning, Blue." That rough expression was back on his face, but this time it was lined by a smirk, and Blue feels himself grow that much hotter under his harsh gaze. He feels himself rocked back forward by Edge's hips and it's at that moment he realizes  _he's still sitting on top of him ~~dripping wet~~. _ He scrambles to get up, pulling away from the taller as if he had burned him, apologies leaving him in a rush.

Before he can get himself fully off of the other, he finds his world flipped in a sickening lurch of movement. It takes him a minute to regain his bearings, but when he does he finds himself pinned to the couch with Edge staring down at him. "Edge I-I'm sorry, pl-please don't hurt me--"

Edge leans forward, licking a long, slow stripe up Sans' collarbone. "Don't apologize for waking me, Puppy. The real thing is much more exciting, anyways." Edge captures Blue's mouth with his, tongue demanding entrance and practically prying his teeth apart. This time, when Blue bucks into him, there's something hard and warm for him to grind against. He moans, small hands reaching up and catching Edge's tank in a death grip. 

Edge pulls away, staring into Sans' lidded sockets as he leads them into a slow grind. "You're so worked up already and I've barely even touched you," he brings his hips down hard, hitting Sans' engorged clit and knocking a high-pitched moan from him. "Did seeing me sleep get you this worked up? _So lewd."_

"N- _ahn_ Nooo-" Blue protests, turning his head to get away from Edge's ridiculously intense gaze. 

"You're lying, Puppy. I can feel how warm you are through your clothes. I bet you soaked straight through your underwear,"  _Stars,_ those words shouldn't make Sans feel so hot, but they do and he does. He arches up, rolling his hips in time with Edge, wanting more --  _needing_ more. "You were going to fuck yourself on my cock as I slept, weren't you? And keep all the pleasure to yourself, naughty boy?" 

Blue wraps his arms around his neck and straining them, pulling himself up and Edge down. It didn't matter that what he was saying was true, it only mattered that he was closer to Edge -- closer and  _closer and closer_

"Lucky for you, The Great Papyrus is as forgiving as he is terrible." It only takes those words and another pin-pointed thrust against his clit to have Sans locking up

" _AHH~ EDGE!"_ It takes the taller a moment to realize that he was coming, and coming  _hard._ He stills in shock before redoubling his pace, working Blue through his orgasm and sending him into harsh aftershocks.

It takes him a while to come down from his high, still a whimpering mess even after his climax had long since crested. He finally releases his near-choke hold on Edge, letting himself fall backwards onto the couch. Suddenly, the sleep that had been avoiding him felt so much more obtainable. 

"Tired already?" Edge grinds his still-hard arousal into him, jolting Blue from his relaxed state "I'm not finished with you, yet."

**Author's Note:**

> ohgodthiswassorushedandbadimsosorry
> 
> this ended up longer than i had planned. it was just going to be the original ficlet, a break and then Papyrus POV of that, another break, and then everything after that moment. but i split it in half with an explanation that edge has it for the blueberry too, because i really /really/ don't like writing rape.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more shameless smut. (no srs, make me feel like i'm loved plez)  
> https://undertale-writing-challenges.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> I was asking a friend for help writing one of the sentences and this is what he replies with.
> 
> He's starting to feel the familiar dregs of sleep (then he chokes to death on a dick and fucking dies)


End file.
